Guardian Angel Len
by Sophie Ver. 1.0
Summary: Len has newly been promoted to Guardian Angel Status and has an assignment: to protect 14-year-old Rin Kagamine. LenxRin
1. Chapter 1

Len flapped his wings vigorously in the Hall of the Greats and burst into the room. "New Guardian Angel Len, reporting for duty!" Fluttering to the ground, Len's feet found their way to the ground.

Master Kaito looked up from his papers. "Ah, Len. Congratulations on promoting to Guardian Angel status. I have your outfit and assignment ready." He threw Len skinny white jeans, a white undershirt, and a big white zip-up hoodie.

Len caught the bundle and looked down at it, raising his brow. "Why do I have to wear this? What's wrong with my robe?"

Kaito took off his glasses and sighed. "We need you to still be in angel strength but need you to look the part of a modern teenager. Your assignment is a teen girl named Rin. Change into those in the changing room while I explain your assignment to you."

Seeing as he didn't have much choice, Len scurried into the changing room and did what he was told. "Rin Kagamine is a 14-year-old girl who attends Clover Academy in Tokyo, Japan. Her only immediate family is her mother, Rui Kagamine. Her deceased father is Ren Kagamine who died with her brother-" Kaito hesitated.

Len stepped out of the booth and slipped on his usual yellow converse. "All right, cool! Later, Master Kaito!" And off he zoomed into the Heaven to Earth Portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey! Sorry I didn't post a welcome message on the last SUPER-SHORT chapter. Sorry, sorry. I will work on the length of my chapters. Well, please read and enjoy!

-

Len's POV

I dived and swooped in on her window ledge, furtively, without a sound. Unfortunately, the lights were still on. I guess she was still awake. Taking a peek through the glass, I spotted…A GIRL IN HER UNDERWEAR?! I yelped and ducked. _Geez! I hope she didn't hear me…_

The image of her pale white back and orange Hello Kitty underwear had been burned into my retinas and thinking of it again, my cheeks burned red. _I guess I'll just knock on her window. _Len fluttered up and softly tapped the window with his nail.

Rin's POV

After slipping on my shirt, I heard a knock at my window. "Huh…?" I thought aloud. I pivoted on the ball of my foot and found myself staring at one pair of crystal water eyes and a tiny blonde ponytail sticking up like a cow lick. My initial action was to scream and run out of the room to wake up my mom, who would teach this peeping tom a lesson! However, curiosity took ahold of me. How the hell did he manage to get up to the fourth floor of an apartment building and what was he doing here?

Nervously, I walked over to the window and opened it, looking down to meet the boy's eyes. "…Um…hello?"

The strange boy, who was red in the face, blushed even more. "U-uh…"

"I won't call the police if you tell me who you are."

He stammered, "I-I…" I then realized he wasn't even _looking _at my face now. He was staring at my underwear.

"HYAH!" Wham! I slapped his face faster than the speed of light! (Which is pretty darn fast.) Then I couldn't believe my eyes. A flurry of white feathers sent a gust of wind in my face and the boy propelled himself upward with his _wings._ "Y-you're flying!"

"Shh! People might hear! Please be quiet!"

"Y-you're flying!"

"Please-"

"FLYING!"

What happened next was unpredictable. He swooped into my room and grabbed my wrists, pinning me to the ground. "Please, Miss Rin, shhh!"

"How do you know my name?! Are those wings?! Let me go! MOM!"

He kissed me. Just like that. He kissed me. I wanted to scream for my mom again but I felt myself not wanting to pull away. It felt…good. The heat rose to my cheeks. His grip on my wrists softened.

The boy pulled away. "Please be quiet. I'm Len, your guardian angel."

…What?

Len's POV

We were sitting on her orange bed, Rin now fully clothed. She made sure she was at least 3 feet away from me, her glare piercing right through me.

I sighed. "If you'd just kept quiet…"

"That was my first kiss! What kind of guardian angel are you?! A perverted one, that's what!"

The color returned to my cheeks. "I-I'm not a perv! I told you: My name is Len and I am your guardian angel. I just got promoted today. Pleased to meet you."

The girl named Rin softened a little but kept up her guard. "..Rin. I'm Rin."

My face lit up. My first client and although I got off on the wrong foot, I'm getting there! "So where do I sleep?"

"What?"

"I need to stay here. You know, to watch over you."

Rin made a face and replied uneasily, "What'll my mom say?!"

Happily I smiled. This is where my new guardian powers come in handy. "Follow me." I floated off her bed and opened the door, falling to the ground gently. "As an angel, I have one or two tricks up my sleeve."

Rin raised a brow and shrugged, following me out the door.

A petite lady was sprawled out on a red couch. She looked pretty, like an older Rin. Her gaze was fixed on an Oxyclean ad. "Oxyclean! Get it and get it now!" the TV screamed.

I cleared my throat. "Auntie?"

Rin's mom looked and smiled at me. "Hi, Len. I hope you don't miss your father too much. Rin will help you prepare for school."

"Okay. Thanks, Auntie." I winked at the baffled Rin and headed towards her. As I passed her, I whispered, "Heaven's HQ. I had to let them have a few minutes to tweak the system to let me pose as your cousin."

Rin stood dumb-founded.

"'Night, Rin."

-

Reviews! XD


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, did anyone know there's a fanmade game of Alice Human Sacrifice? If y'all don't know that song, then look it up on Youtube. It's a Vocaloid song, of course, with Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Len, and Rin.

XD Thanks for the reviews and favs (if I missed any people, please forgive me):

Be random or die (review)

MizukiKagamine (review, fav story, fav author, story alert, author alert) (wowzers! XD)

hamxham (review)

Unity of Moon and Sun (fav story)

Rina-Tan (review, fav story)

Thank you all very much! I see that Guardian Angel Len is watching over this story. XD Bad joke. No. Just no. Anyway, read and enjoy. Do your best, Len!

-

Rin's POV

"Miss Rin! Miss Rin! Please wake up, Miss Rin!"

I shot up in bed. "WHAAAT?! LET ME FREAKING GO TO SLEEP!" After yelling at Len, I immediately regretted it, seeing Len cowering in a corner of my room next to my laundry hamper.

"…I-it's time for school. I d-didn't want you to be late and I also made you b-breakfast." Those clear water eyes just stared up at me.

Sighing, I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to him, crouching beside him and patting his head. "It's okay. You get ready for school, too." As I walked out the door, I said to him, "And try wearing an outfit that's not all white. White makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

Looking out of the sliding door that leads to the balcony, I saw that the sun wasn't even up! It was still dark! My head turned to the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was…six A.M.?! What the hell?! School starts at eight-thirty! Bewildered, I just shook my head and sat down at the table.

All the food smelled and appeared…wonderful, really. The eggs looked like they were done to perfection and the rice in the bowl was in that perfect dome shape. I dug into the rice omelet and my eyes widen. "D…Delicious!"

Len's POV

Something not white…I don't have any other clothes. Maybe she implied that I could wear some of her clothes? I opened her closet door and found some clothes of my favorite color, yellow. "Okay…I guess this won't be so tough."

Rin's POV

"Miss Rin, I chose some of your clothes that looked like a boy could wear them…"

I looked up from my plate of scrumptiousness and saw a giant banana with the face of my guardian angel. Ha, ha, ha…no, seriously. He looks like a freaking banana. Not only that, Len is wearing my old ugly yellow jean short-shorts from when I was eleven, my yellow tank top (which stretched across his chest), and the yellow converse he came in with. The boy was practically a bright gay banana. (AN: No offense intended to gay people.)

"BWAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. Trying to stifle my laugh, I snorted like a nerd (AN: no offense intended to nerds or geeks! I myself am a geek/nerd).

Len turned pink. "Why are you laughing?!"

"I-I'm sorry, you just look like…like a big bright gay banana!" I started laughing again.

Pouting, Len muttered loudly, "I'm not gay! Just so you know, I like girls."

Getting up, I began to calm down. "Len, I'm sorry. If you let me, I'll pick out clothes for you."

"Okay," he grumbled.

-

Len's POV

Rin and I are walking to school because her mom is too busy with her writing to drive us. I guess this will become an everyday thing. I looked back at Rin who was staring down at her feet. She caught my gaze and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't mad at her anymore; I'm not one to have a quick temper.

"Whose clothes are these anyway? They don't look like girl clothes…" I inquired suddenly. I tugged at the white untucked button-up collar shirt and cerulean sweater vest. The blue jeans were a bit loose on my hips and seemed a little too long for me, but I could handle it. Thankfully Rin let me wear my converse.

"My dad's clothes. Mom had them in the closet down the hall. I used to play dress up with them when I was little."

We were quiet for a while. "What…happened to your father and brother?" I caught her surprised look at the mention of her brother. "Ah…Heaven told me."

She stopped in her tracks and began walking again, shuffling her feet. "…My mom told me that when I was three, they got in a car accident. My brother was my twin, so he was three as well. I guess since he was so young, he couldn't make it. Dad lost of a lot of blood and it was just too late."

"I-I'm sorry."

Rin looked up at the sky, maybe trying to see through Heaven, to see her father and brother. "It's okay. I can't remember what my brother looks like or what his name was. Same with my dad. Mom had all the pictures removed because the loss was just painful for her. We haven't talked about it in a long time." Rin suddenly appeared flustered and looked down, blushing. "S-so, anyway, now that I've told you that much…can you tell me how you died?"

Taken back by surprise, I stammered, "A-ah…well, I learned in school that when you die, the angels erase the memories of your past life. The only thing you keep is the name you died with. Sorry I couldn't provide you with a climatic story of great proportions." I chuckled a bit at my own joke.

"I see," Rin said slowly.

"Let's get to school, shall we?"

Out of the blue, she gasped, "Wait! You aren't enrolled in my school! What do we do?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Heaven has some pretty cool tricks up its sleeve."

-

Reviews, reviews, reviews! XD I feed on them. :B Seriously, review. I enjoy them!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews :

Unity of Moon and Sun (review)

leaLynn Scott (story alert)

iTomo (fav story, review, story alert)

silverXmanaXspirit (review, story alert, fav story, author alert, fav author) (whoohoo!)

Mizuki Kagamine (review)

Rina-Tan (review, author alert)

Sora-chan120 (fav story)

And many…many…MANY more. Thanks again! So, hey, I have news. I'm getting so many reviews/favs/alerts that I can't reply to them all via pm. No, no, no! Don't stop reviewing! I have a solution.

I will reply to your review on here. Every chapter, I will respond in the beginning of each chapter. I will start on this process on Chapter 5. Why Chapter 5? Well, I'm getting to that.

Review on Chapter 4, voting "aye" (which means yes) or "nay" (which means no) to this proposition. If you vote "aye", I will be very happy. Not only that, it will be easier for me to reply and I will be able to work more effectively and quickly on chapters. Please vote! I'm not asking you to give me a thousand bucks (although that would be nice); I'm just asking you to vote. I love you all! Read and enjoy.

-

Len's POV

"H-hello! My name is Len Kagamine. It's nice to meet you all. I-I hope we can get along." I smiled politely, hoping that they wouldn't catch that I am absolutely terrified.

Mr. Kaito nodded. "Now you guys are…cousins?"

"Um, y-yes! We're cousins."

"Interesting…. You can sit in any open seat, Len-kun. Now, class, let's turn our attention to your Algebra textbooks…"

Why are the only spots available all around Rin? She's all alone… Of course, I decided to take the seat behind her.

Rin looked back and stifled…a smile?

It's super short because I wanted to just post something. Don't flame me for that reason! I'll post something really soon because this is so short. Thanks for all the incoming reviews and I'll try to be more loyal to this story!


End file.
